


MiChaeng//Love is you

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: 故事设在2020年，兔搬了新宿舍，米彩单独一间大床房。纯属虚构，没有雷同，清醒一点。





	MiChaeng//Love is you

**Author's Note:**

> 故事设在2020年，兔搬了新宿舍，米彩单独一间大床房。  
> 纯属虚构，没有雷同，清醒一点。

　　孙彩瑛做了一个梦。

　　依稀记得梦里白茫茫的一片，什么也看不清。但也许该算是个美梦，因为梦里有名井南。

　　她们一如往常地执手漫步，不经意望向彼此时恰好对上对方的视线，孙彩瑛拉住名井南不让她继续往前，扶着她的后脑吻住她的唇，在一阵温柔缱绻过后低喃几句情话。

　　可孙彩瑛直到醒来之后都觉得有什么地方不大对劲，迷糊中发现身边床铺空着，她不顾压顶的睡意，没头没脑地就往门外跑。

　　窝在沙发上看电视的凑崎纱夏听到动静转头去看，愣得连正在往嘴里塞薯片的手都顿在半空。

　　孙彩瑛顶着一头乱糟糟的发，怀里抱着企鹅玩偶，懵懵地站在房间门口扫视着偌大的客厅。

　　凑崎纱夏抬头一看，才八点二十。

　　“醒醒啊孩子，南还没回来呢。”

　　不用问她都猜到孙彩瑛是怎么了，能让这个平时那么难起床的孩子一大早醒过来的也不会有别人。

　　孙彩瑛花了半分钟才找回她睡到遗失的记忆。

　　最近一次回归结束后，公司大发慈悲给了TWICE一个长达半个月的长假，外国成员都趁着难得的机会回家去了。

　　当然，这不是重点。重点是名井南推迟了归期。

　　凑崎纱夏好笑地看着孙彩瑛揪住企鹅玩偶的脸拉扯着，一副委屈巴巴的样子。

　　两天前她和平井桃拎着大包小包进门时，这孩子也是砰地一声打开房门冲出来，目光在她们两个身上来来回回好几遍之后立刻没了笑容。

　　“南呢？”

　　“她家里临时有事，要过几天再回来。”

　　“……哦。”孙彩瑛掉头就走。 

　　“喂！没良心的死孩子，东西接一下啊！给你买的饼干唉！”

　　想到这里凑崎纱夏就来气，她决定不告诉孙彩瑛名井南今天晚上就会回来的消息。

 

 

　　匆匆吃完早餐，拒绝了几个姐姐一起去看电影的邀请，孙彩瑛独自回到房间里。她现在完全没有出门的心思，宁可躺床上盯着天花板发呆的好。

　　抓起床头的手机看了一眼，kakaotalk上的新消息是名井南每逢回国必会按时给她发来的「早安」。

　　孙彩瑛迅速键入一行字，看看又觉得不大满意，删删改改好半天，最终只在对话框里留下了一句简短的「早安，想你」。

　　发送。

　　等了五分钟没有收到回复，孙彩瑛嗷地哀嚎一声，抱住名井南的枕头在床上来回翻滚。

　　她这几天莫名有些不安。按说是没道理的，名井南回日本也不是罕事，这次只不过多留两三天而已，又不是不回来。

　　孙彩瑛把这种心态的来源归结于清晨那个奇怪的梦境，她思来想去终于知道是哪里不对了。

　　梦里的名井南，尽管依旧笑靥如花，眉宇间却满满都是倦态。不同于平时赶行程时让她心疼的疲倦，孙彩瑛想，那令她从梦中心慌到现实的神情大概是厌倦，现实中名井南从不曾对她表现过的厌倦。

　　回溯在一起的这四年，留在孙彩瑛记忆里的名井南好像很容易满足，很少主动有过什么要求。

　　孙彩瑛喜欢名井南被自己的一言一行牵动着情绪的模样，无论是在她的威逼利诱下红着脸说“我爱你”的娇羞状，还是吃了醋把她拉进更衣室一言不发可是谁都看出来她很不开心的脸色，每个看似微不足道的瞬间，都让孙彩瑛喜欢得想要把自己的全世界交给名井南。

　　可是实际上，她给过名井南什么呢？

　　好像除了略显稚气的一腔爱意和有时无理取闹发的脾气外，就没有什么了。

　　孙彩瑛不喜欢被人觉得幼稚，现在这么一想才发现自己一点也不成熟。

　　反观名井南，倒是的确对孙彩瑛有求必应。

　　孙彩瑛要名井南别留长发，说她那样太好看，不想让太多人看见，名井南就真的以发质受损严重为由，多次拒绝了公司让她换发型的要求。

　　孙彩瑛要名井南别看手机陪她聊天，名井南二话不说立刻关掉玩了一半的游戏，结果两个人根本不知道聊什么，到头来只是面对面傻笑。

　　孙彩瑛要名井南陪她出去，哪怕外面冰天雪地，平时是个死宅的名井南也马上离开温暖的被窝，乖乖地戴好墨镜和口罩，再把手塞进孙彩瑛的大衣口袋，乐呵呵地问：“要去哪里？”

　　孙彩瑛越想越惭愧。当初鼓起勇气和名井南表白，她可是下定了决心要做一个满分年下女友的，到头来却总是在向对方索取。

　　要不是手机的新消息提示音及时响起打断她的思绪，孙彩瑛可能下一秒就趴在桌边写上三千字的忏悔书了。

　　爱情的力量有多大呢？大到前一刻满面愁容的小孩在看清屏幕上的字之后，立刻从床上蹦起来，兴奋得在房里跑圈尖叫。

　　「我也想你。飞机晚上七点到韩国，等我回来。」

 

 

　　“ただいま（我回来了）。”

　　名井南的声音小到几乎被关门声完全掩盖，要不是朴志效坐的位置正好看得见门口，也许就会误以为是去看电影的一行人回来了。

　　朴志效刚站起来准备上前帮忙接一下行李，一个黑影抢先一步从她身边掠过，直接扑到了名井南身上。朴志效什么都没看清，只感到一阵风刮过，掀起了她的发。

　　“おかえり（欢迎回家）！”

　　名井南不好意思地冲满头黑线的朴志效尴尬一笑表示歉意，拍拍挂在自己身上的孙彩瑛，“我们先进去。”

　　房门一关，孙彩瑛就迫不及待地张开双臂要抱抱。发现她今天格外黏人的名井南起了玩心，假装没有看见，弯腰打开了原本准备隔天再处理的行李箱，自顾自地开始整理。

　　孙彩瑛悻悻地缩回手，跑到她身旁坐下。她盯着名井南慢条斯理的动作，不一会儿就没了耐心。

　　“南……南……”

　　“别闹，等一下。”

　　“啊啊啊，你要理多久啊？”

　　“急什么？”

　　名井南忍着笑，头也不抬继续着手上的动作，装作漠然的反应惹恼了从上午开始就为她即将归来的消息而欣喜不已的孙彩瑛。

　　“姐姐拿我寻开心，后果要自己承担的！”

　　抢走她手里叠了一半的衣服扔到一边，孙彩瑛跨坐在名井南腿上，双手按住她的肩膀稍一使力便将毫无防备的人推倒，压在了身下。

　　“彩……唔……”

　　求饶的话语还未出口就被强势的吻湮没，小孩子脾气上来，连惯常的温柔都失了。她用力地吮舐着名井南的唇，舌尖蛮横地一番索取，末了还不忘在那下唇瓣狠咬一口。

　　“想我吗？”

　　名井南因为缺氧微微喘着粗气，她不再装冷淡了，或者说根本没装成，谁不知道她看着孙彩瑛的眼神永远漾着藏不住的宠爱和依恋。

　　“想。”

　　“有多想？”

　　“比你想我再多一点。”

　　“骗人。”

　　孙彩瑛不服，打算再惩罚一下名井南，下移的视线却恰好捕捉到刚刚被自己折腾过的两片唇微微红肿着的样子。她瞬间心软，指尖不由自主抚上去，又触电一般弹开，“疼不疼？”

　　名井南摇头，把孙彩瑛垂下的发丝拢到一边，好看清她的脸庞。四目相望，那双亮晶晶的眼发散出执着而绵长的爱意，像是一汪春水，浇熄了孙彩瑛最后的一点点小情绪。

　　她的南，真是好看呢。一件普通的白衬衫换谁都穿不出她这般高贵的气质，细腻精致的五官和面部轮廓是上天赐予的礼物，那一头染成栗色的发凌乱地铺散在白色的床单上，柔和的灯光照耀下看起来好似诗情画意的秋。

　　孙彩瑛觉得自己被诱惑了，尽管名井南根本什么也没做。

　　她复又俯下身去亲吻她心爱的人，吻得无比轻柔和缓，如同以往每一次温存时，对待稀世珍宝般的小心翼翼。

　　心头积攒的思念在这一吻中渐渐化开，化作全身翻腾上涌的血液。不老实的手掌自名井南的脖颈滑到领口，正要解开那碍事的衣扣时被拦住了，“不可以哦。”

　　说不失望是假的，但想到名井南舟车劳顿，孙彩瑛还是很听话地从她身上挪下来，躺在了她的身边，“那让我抱一会儿。”

　　双臂穿过名井南的腰间收紧，孙彩瑛满意地凑近，嗅着她所熟悉的香水味。

　　“南，你有没有什么想要的？”

　　“嗯？”本来在闭目养神的名井南疑惑地睁开眼睛，“怎么突然这样问？”

　　“嗯……就是突然觉得，我好像没有给过你什么……不是说，谈恋爱的人都很想从恋人那里得到很多很多嘛……”

　　“你这个小脑袋瓜又在胡思乱想什么了。”名井南戳了戳孙彩瑛的脑门，“我没什么想要的，你不要在外面勾引别人就行。”

　　名井南自是不知道孙彩瑛早先一番复杂的心理活动，只当她又看了什么爱情片唤醒了体内的文艺少女细胞，于是开个玩笑就打算过了这个话题。没想到孙彩瑛的表情并没有因此舒缓下来，反倒好像愈发苦恼，名井南赶紧补充一句：“我真没什么想要的，只要你一直待在我身边就好。”

　　“真的吗？”

　　“真的。”

　　“为什么姐姐的要求这么低呢？可以和我要很多的，你要的我都会给的。”

　　名井南不说话，她在记忆中有目的地搜寻，美好的片段很快浮现，嘴角便情不自禁地勾起。

　　“彩彩，你记不记得你和子瑜的成年party玩测谎仪的时候，定延姐姐问了你什么问题？”

 

 

　　时间倒退回2018年1月。

　　那几天没有行程，经纪人不在，宿舍被装饰得花花绿绿，门窗紧闭，各色灯光交替闪烁，酒瓶和外卖餐盒铺满客厅的地板，不知道的大概真以为来到了club。

　　名井南因为兴致不高没怎么参与，静静地坐在沙发上啜了几口酒，保持意识清醒，也好看着点放飞自我的成员们，免得有人玩过火把房顶给掀了。

　　不知是谁带头玩起了真心话游戏。轮到孙彩瑛时，俞定延突然兴奋地拨开挡在桌前正要问话的林娜琏和朴志效，先一步把孙彩瑛的手按到测谎仪上，露出一脸坏笑。

　　“Minari对你来说是？”

　　那时她们刚在团内公开彼此的关系不久，成员们得了机会就对二人起哄调侃一番。一时间嬉笑声消失了，所有人都盯住孙彩瑛，等着她的回答。

　　名井南的心砰砰跳，她一边告诉自己孙彩瑛喝醉了，一边又特别期待听到答案。她比在座任何人都要紧张百倍千倍。

　　“最……喜欢的，最喜欢的人！”

　　接下来发生了什么名井南已经不关心了，她微微失神，耳边回响着孙彩瑛在酒精作用下磕磕巴巴的话语。

　　最喜欢的人吗？

　　悬着的心放下了，粉色的泡泡不断上升膨胀直至炸裂。假设当时有面镜子，名井南可能会认不出那里面傻笑得眼睛都没了的人是谁。

　　这边被测谎仪电了急到跳脚的孙彩瑛踉跄地站起来喊着名井南的名字，名井南才回过神。她走过去把孙彩瑛从成员们的层层包围中解救出来扶到沙发边，让她枕着自己大腿，再把准备好的毛毯给她盖上。

　　孙彩瑛忽然一个翻身环住名井南的腰，把脸埋在她的腹部，委屈地撒起了娇：

　　“呜……南你不要生气，我说的是真的嘛……谁买的破机器，一点都不准，我要把它砸了！”

　　“好好好，砸了砸了。”名井南给手脚一阵乱扑腾的小家伙顺着毛，安抚着她的情绪，“彩彩，你刚才说我是你什么？”

　　“最！最喜欢的人！”孙彩瑛仰起脸，郑重其事地又强调了一遍，生怕名井南不相信似的。

　　真的只是再简单不过的一句告白，偏偏戳中了名井南心里最柔软的地方。

　　如果说在这之前，名井南还隐隐担心孙彩瑛和她在一起是不是因为年纪小分不清单纯的占有欲和爱情的话，那么从此以后，她完全有理由相信，自己的的确确被怀里这个小家伙深深爱着，全身心爱着。

　　那就足够了。

　　名井南瞥一眼伏在桌前闹得正嗨的成员们，伸手替孙彩瑛理好散乱的发，感受到她渐趋平稳的温热呼吸打在自己的手腕上，心里充盈着前所未有的幸福感。

　　她低头在她的额角亲了一下。

　　“我也最喜欢彩瑛了。”

 

 

　　“可是姐姐，那天我确实撒谎了。”

　　名井南不解地转过头，迷茫地望着孙彩瑛。

　　“？”

　　“姐姐可不是我最喜欢的人。”孙彩瑛露出俏皮的小虎牙，满面神采飞扬。

　　“是我最爱的。”

　　她寻到她置于身侧的手掌，十指交错紧扣。

　　“名井南是孙彩瑛最爱的人。”

 

END.


End file.
